L'attraction
by SammyBee57
Summary: Vous pensiez tout savoir sur Noël et sa magie ? Mais connaissiez-vous l'envers du décor ?SammyBee vous en dit plus dans son OS pour le concours MERRY X-MAS & HAPPY NEW SPERM


**Pov Bella**

Je regardais la neige tomber sur les forêts de Forks, j'étais encore une fois seule dans la maison. Charlie, mon père qui était aussi le sheriff de la ville avait reçu un appel d'urgence d'une famille en ville qui avait aperçu un homme dans leur maison essayant de kidnapper leur fille. Il y avait vraiment des gens complètement fous sur cette terre.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il était parti et je craignais que la dinde ne soit plus que sèche à son retour.

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je m'extirpais du spectacle hivernal, préférant celui du sapin rachitique décoré avec un goût des plus douteux : boules, rubans et lumières semblaient plus étouffer ce pauvre arbre.

Mon père n'était vraiment pas doué quand il s'agissait de faire les décorations de noël, notre maison était d'ailleurs l'une des rares n'ayant aucunes illuminations extérieures.

Le téléphone de la maison se mit alors à sonner, je décrochais le plus vite possible.

-Bella, c'est pa…. Charlie, écoute, ça se gâte ici, je fais tout ce que je peux pour rentrer au plus vite mais il y a ce …

-D'accord, pas de soucis, je comprends parfaitement, prends tout ton temps.

Je raccrochais un peu boudeuse. Premier Noël ici, et il partait à la chasse aux criminels.

Un peu en colère, je décidais d'arrêter la cuisson de la dinde avant qu'il n'y ait le feu à la maison, c'était vraiment préférable. Je retournais dans le salon, m'installant sur le canapé.

Allumant la télé pour chasser l'humeur morose de la soirée, je zappais les chaînes pour tomber sur un film X.

Un cri de frustration m'échappa alors, je grimaçais en sentant à quel point la vision d'un tel film pouvait faire de moi une de ces chattes en chaleur.

L'humidité dans ma culotte et l'envie de me soulager n'étaient pas joyeux. Mes hormones en ébullition me suppliaient intérieurement de courir à l'étage délivrer de sa commode le cadeau d'Angéla pour mes dix-sept ans.

Montant en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre et claquant la porte par la même occasion avec l'idée d'envoyer chier mes envies et de mettre une nouvelle culotte sèche.  
J'ouvris l'armoire et sursautai.

Un jeune homme au regard vert émeraude se tenait debout devant moi, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Tétanisée, je sentis sa main s'enrouler autour de mon poignet avec force et prise de panique, je cherchais à m'en dégager. Mais c'était comme se battre contre une montagne, sa force était prodigieuse, et sans que je comprenne vraiment comment, je me retrouvais allongée contre le matelas, lui au-dessus de moi, quelque chose de dur contre mon dos.

L'illumination fut douloureuse pour mon cerveau. C'était sa queue tendue que je pouvais sentir à travers nos vêtements.

Un hoquet de terreur sortit de ma bouche.

-Ferme-là ! Chuchota-t-il. Je pouvais sentir la colère dans son ton, mais j'étais incapable d'obéir.

Mes hurlements firent écho dans la pièce et je l'espérais également chez les voisins.

-Merde ! Jura-t-il.

Il attrapa une paire de chaussettes qui traînait sur le lit et me la fourra dans la bouche.

Mes cris étouffés n'avaient plus aucune chance d'être entendus, il ne me restait qu'un espoir, que mon père revienne avant que le pire n'arrive.

-Tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche toi. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, alors cesse de gigoter, tu ne m'aides pas à me tenir tranquille.

Le grognement érotique qui s'en suivit, frigorifia mon corps.

-Tu vois quand tu veux.

Il attrapa mes bras et les coinça dans mon dos, un clic froid plus tard et je ne parvins plus à les bouger.

-J'ai trouvé ça dans le tiroir de ton papa, qui aurait cru que le double de ses menottes me serait d'une aussi grande utilité par contre je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'il fait avec la plume et le collier.  
Il se redressa et m'aida à m'asseoir sur le lit, des frissons me parcoururent et la colère de le voir fouiller dans mes affaires me donnait envie de l'assommer.

-Tes tiroirs aussi étaient intéressants, j'y ai trouvé ceci.

Il sortit le godemichet de sa poche, fameux cadeau de mes copines à mon précédant anniversaire.  
Mon visage vira au rouge tomate, c'était complètement idiot mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

-Tu ne devrais pas être gênée, tu sais. J'ai déjà vu des cadeaux bien plus osés, martinet, pince à tétons, canard vibrant XXL ou des ceinture pénis, mais tu es plus conventionnelle, toi.

Trop en colère pour seulement songer aux conséquences de mes actes, je recrachais la paire de chaussettes qui tomba à ses pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu as intérêt de me relâcher, parce que si mon père revient, tu vas te retrouver avec deux balles dans le cœur …

Le reste de la phrase fut étouffé par sa main.

-Je te préfère silencieuse et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je ne crains pas les balles, ni les papas policiers, regarde.

Il sortit de sa poche une poudre qui ressemblait à de la poussière d'or.

-Tu te prends pour Superman ! Ricanais-je.

-Je suis encore plus fort que Superman.! Rigola-t-il décontracté.

Ce mec était vraiment fou à lier, se croyait-t-il vraiment protégé par son arrogance.

Un immense boum retentit alors sur le toit, qui me fit sursauter.

-Notre carrosse vient d'arriver. Dit-il en regardant une drôle de montre en or avec un drôle d'écusson en argent gravé à l'intérieur.

L'air plus grave encore, il se tourna vers moi et chuchota:

- Il faut que tu te changes, je vais t'aider.

Il s'approcha tel un félin, me coinça contre le mur.

-Chut, chut.

Sa main caressa doucement ma joue avec l'autre il tira sur mon tee-shirt, je déglutis péniblement quand la couture craqua dénudant ma poitrine. Son regard se fit appréciateur sur mon soutien gorge rouge qui mettait ma poitrine en valeur.

Doucement, il descendit, caressant mon ventre, jusqu'au bouton de mon jean. Je sentis la pression tomber et mon jean légèrement trop grand pour moi, glissa sur mes jambes.  
Ses lèvres douces parcoururent ma gorge de petits baisers et sa langue traça un chemin invisible sur ma clavicule.

Il faisait plutôt froid dans la chambre et je grelottais, mes larmes me brûlaient les yeux et mon cœur menaçait de sortir de mon corps. Ses doigts se glissèrent sur la ficelle de mon slip.

-NONNNN !

J'éclatais dans un sanglot bruyant cherchant ma respiration.

-EDWARD !

Je sursautais quand un autre garçon habillé avec un pantalon vert et une horrible chemise rouge apparut.

-On arrive Emmett, sors d'ici.

-Grouille-toi mec !

Le garçon brun massif grogna dans sa barbe invisible mais sortit, l'autre, Edward si j'avais bien compris fit descendre ma culotte, puis mon soutien-gorge.

J'étais affreusement honteuse d'être nue devant lui.

-EDWARD !

-Minute Emmett !

-Non mec, il faut qu'on y aille avant qu'il ne débarque.

-D'accord ! Cria-t-il. Se tournant vers moi, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes forçant ma bouche de sa langue.

Je sentis une pression légère sur ma trachée et mon corps soulevé avant le noir total.

**Pov Edward.**

Je la déshabillais complètement évitant de regarder son corps délicieusement tentant, retirant sa culotte, m'enivrant de ses délicieuses effluves.

-EDWARD !

Mon frère faisait chier, je jetais ses vêtements sur le sol et l'enroulais dans la couette pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid. Emmett arriva, il ramassa les vêtements alors que je soulevais la petite Swan dans mes bras.

Je m'en voulais terriblement de m'être montré aussi grossier avec elle mais elle me rendait fou, sa voix était un enchantement et chacun de ses mots me mettais en transe, ainsi endormie, je pouvais l'observer sans crainte de craquer.

Mon cœur se gonfla immédiatement de fierté devant son visage enchanteur.  
Elle était mienne, c'était elle que le destin avait choisi pour que je passe les prochaines années à ses côtés.

Sa beauté me retournait complètement et me rendait extrêmement douloureux. C'était une situation insoutenable.

D'un côté, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de la jeter sur le sol et de l'autre, l'idée de toucher à son innocence me révulsait.

Sur le toit, Emmett nous attendait, il prenait les commandes de notre moyen de locomotion, alors que j'installais confortablement Bella sur mes genoux, sa tête reposant contre mon torse profitant de l'instant pour lui voler un baiser sur le sommet du crâne.

-Jasper est parti éparpiller les vêtements dans la forêt pour faire croire que Bella s'est faite attaquée par un ours lors d'une sortie nocturne.

Je hochais la tête, je détestais devoir l'arracher à sa vie ainsi, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

-Il rentre comment ?

-Alice va le chercher.

-D'accord, on peut y aller alors.

-Bien chef, ricana mon imbécile de frangin.

-Tu sais que tu es lourd Emmett !

-Je ne le suis pas, toi par contre. Enfin, on pourra toujours dire que c'est de la faute de ce truc d'attraction et heureusement que ça ne dure que vingt quatre heures ce machin. Soupira Emmett

-La ferme ! Direction le pôle nord !

Il ricana mais n'ajouta rien, le voyage allait être long, extrêmement long, je le sentais.

**Pov Bella**

J'avais une nausée terrible, je me sentais patraque, heureusement ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mon lit était moelleux et la pièce était bien chaude, une douce odeur de cannelle flottait dans l'air.

J'ouvris les yeux, surprise et inquiète, Charlie ne devait même pas savoir que ça existait.

La chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais était immense, un lit rond se tenait en son centre et une énorme cheminée réchauffait la pièce, la décoration était chargée de rouge et de doré, même le mobilier était dans ces tons.

J'étais encore totalement sous le choc quand je m'extirpais des couvertures. Je portais une robe rouge avec un flot blanc autour de la taille et sans doute un string vu que mon sous vêtement me rentrait dans les fesses. Sur le sol en bois, il y avait de petites chaussures avec des grelots, c'était kitch et on risquait de m'entendre arriver.

Je préférais marcher pieds nus jusqu'à la seule porte de la pièce. Je tirais dessus et tombais sur un couloir vide.

C'était peut-être la seule chance de m'échapper. J'essayais les portes les unes après les autres, mais elles étaient toutes fermées à clé sauf une. Je la poussais doucement et tombais nez à nez avec un homme blond aux yeux bleus si pur que j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait voir à travers moi.

Je me figeais glacée.

-Bonjour Bella, je suis heureuse que tu te sois réveillée.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Chuchotais-je.

-Et bien on me donne beaucoup de nom à vrai dire. Santa, père noël mais si tu veux tu peux m'appeler Carlisle, c'est comme ça que je m'appelais avant !

-Avant ?

La curiosité commençait à prendre le pas sur la peur.

-Et bien avant que je sois choisi pour être le prochain père noël, en 1633.

-Bien sûr, vous avez plus 350 ans et vous vous baladez avec votre hotte sur le dos en marchant à moitié sur votre barbe.

Ce n'était pas très respectueux, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser.

-Ma femme n'aime pas cela, donc j'en utilise une fausse pour la nuit de noël mais effectivement je fabrique des jouets, je possède des rennes et j'ai presque 400 ans.

-Santa !

Un jeune homme, l'air indien avec les oreilles en pointe entra dans la pièce, son regard tomba sur moi et il babilla des excuses.

-Oui Jacob ?

-Je … on va sortir faire un tour de luge avec Tanya, je voulais vous prévenir.

-Bien, laisse-nous, s'il te plait, je dois parler avec Bella.

Il referma la porte tout de suite comme s'il craignait quelque chose de terrible s'il s'attardait.

-Je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions, mon enfant.

-J'ai été enlevée par un fou furieux qui m'a conduite ici, vous n'en auriez pas à ma place.

-Je suis désolée pour la façon dont on t'a retirée à ta famille, mais l'attraction est très forte pour Edward, surtout ce soir.

-L'attraction ?

Je me sentais terriblement confuse à cet instant, j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait dire.

-Un phénomène magique qui pousse le futur père noël à se trouver une compagne et à s'unir à elle.

-S'unir ? Comme …

-Avoir des relations physiques, oui. Et c'est toi l'heureuse élue.

Un sourire mince et fatigué s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Bella. Si Edward t'a choisie c'est parce que tu lui es destiné, comme lui, il t'est destiné.

-Je n'ai pas peur.

C'était vrai, je devrais être terrifiée mais ça n'était pas le cas.

-Tu ressens aussi l'attraction, même si c'est moins fort pour toi. Je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre, mon fils t'y attend.

Il me poussa dans le dos, j'avançais car je n'avais pas le choix. L'autre garçon brun aux reflets roux nous y attendait. J'eus un mouvement de recul et puis mes mains devinrent moites.

-Je te la confie Edward, bonne soirée les enfants.

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Doucement, il s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front, caressant doucement mes bras, me donnant des frissons.

-Je …

-Chutt, je sais.

-Je ne suis pas sûre …

-Tu es la femme de ma vie Bella, laisse-moi te le prouver.

Doucement sa bouche se souda à la mienne, sentant sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieure.  
Je suis mal à l'aise et mon cerveau me criait d'arrêter tout de suite.

-Attends, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je tentais de mettre de la distance entre nous deux, il me laissa faire à contre cœur.

-Bella. Son ton était un gémissement plaintif.

-Je suis désolée.

-Je ne peux pas attendre, je me contrôle encore assez pour ne pas te prendre de force, alors ne mets pas mes nerfs à bout.

Le ton colérique qu'il employait me terrorisa, j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'assit sur le lit prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire pour l'aider. J'étais déchirée par tant de sentiments que je ne pouvais les analyser.

Au bout d'une longue minute de silence, j'osais du bout des lèvres lui demander :

-Tu peux m'expliquer l'attraction?

Il soupira et releva ses yeux verts foncés pour s'ancrer dans les miens, couleur chocolat.  
-La magie fait monter notre taux d'hormones jusqu'à l'accouplement pour être sûr que la génération des pères noël continue.

-Ton père m'a dit qu'il avait été choisi !

-Son père était pasteur, il a été choisi car l'autre Santa est mort sans descendance et pour remédier à ce problème, fut créée l'attraction, obligeant les pères noël à se trouver une compagne avant de reprendre la charge.

-Mais pourquoi toi et moi ?

-Mes frères n'ont pas hérité des pouvoirs de Noël, et toi c'est juste ton destin, Bella. On ne peut pas se battre contre ça.

Il se releva et se déshabilla.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je donne un coup de main à la nature, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas une chatte en chaleur ! M'énervais-je.

-Désolé Bella mais je suis à deux doigts de te sauter dessus et de te prendre sauvagement contre la porte, alors j'aimerais tout aussi bien que ce soit toi, qui me sautes dessus.

Je me mordis la lèvre alors qu'il envoyait valser son pantalon dans la pièce.

-Pas le caleçon ! S'il te plait !

-Pourquoi ça fonctionne ?

-NON !

Je retins un gémissement afin qu'il ne traverse mes lèvres, bien sûr, que cette foutue attraction fonctionnait.

Mes yeux parcoururent furtivement son corps et je sentais des centaines de papillons virevolter dans mon ventre.

ARGGGGGGG !

-Arg ? Je m'attendais à Whaou mais pas à Arg !

-C'est juste que … oh seigneur !

-Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Edward.

Son regard était amusé et je comprenais qu'il essayait de me mettre à l'aise.

J'attrapais un coussin qui était sur un vieux fauteuil pour le lui balancer à la tête par vengeance de sa petite plaisanterie douteuse.

Il le rattrapa sans problème et le posa à côté de lui. Il avait de sacrés réflexes quand même.

Respire Bella.

Fichu truc magique.

-Il y a un moyen d'arrêter ça ? M'énervais-je.

-Oui …

-Un autre !

-Tu sais, tu devrais juste te laisser aller, et ça irait mieux. Tu veux que je t'aide à te détendre ?  
-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

Mais il avait déjà passé son bras autour de ma taille, me collant contre son torse, embrassant et goûtant la peau de mon épaule et de mon cou avec délectation.

La sensation était exquise et mes jambes tremblotaient, je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, en m'émerveillant de leur douceur, tirant légèrement dessus car mes jambes avaient du mal à me soutenir. Sa prise sur moi était la seule chose qui me tenait encore debout à cet instant précis.  
J'étais une poupée de chiffons entre ses mains et la raison quitta complètement mon corps. Je me sentais bien, à ma place.

**Pov Edward.**

C'était tellement extraordinaire. L'abandon complet de Bella me rendait heureux, mais je savais que je devais gagner sa confiance. Si l'attraction l'aidait à se détendre, c'était avant tout parce qu'au fonds, elle savait que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, qu'elle s'accrochait à moi ainsi.

Elle m'était destinée depuis le premier jour et j'ai attendu des centaines d'années pour la tenir dans mes bras.

La tenir contre moi après avoir attendu si longtemps et avoir la nuit pour lui montrer mon dévouement était mon plus beau cadeau de Noël.

Son petit corps si fragile blotti contre le mien, plutôt musclé, me rappelant à quel point le cadeau qu'elle allait me faire était spécial, même si elle-même l'ignorait.

Doucement, je caressais sa joue, déposant de petits baisers légers sur son visage, contemplant l'effet que ça avait sur son corps.

Ses jambes tremblaient et sa respiration était irrégulière. Je l'aimais. J'en étais complètement fou.  
Les mains moites, je la soulevais doucement, ses jambes s'enroulèrent alors automatiquement autour de moi.

Nos langues fusionnèrent dans un baiser passionnel et fougueux, une guerre de sensualité et d'érotisme.

Je suçotais ses lèvres, domptais sa langue, goûtais son haleine délicieuse avec une joie sans pareil, je sentais qu'elle tirait sur mes cheveux et la douleur rajouta encore à la passion qui nous dévorait.

A tâtons, en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber, je rejoignais le bord du lit, allongeant son corps de déesse sur le matelas. Je dénudais ses épaules et faisais glisser les manches, découvrant petit à petit sa peau de porcelaine.

Je devrais offrir une médaille à ma belle-sœur pour offrir des vêtements si facile à retirer.  
Me débarrassant de la robe sur le sol, mon regard était accaparé par les deux magnifiques globes neigeux qui me narguaient.

Je me penchais doucement pour en prendre un en bouche, sentant son téton durcir contre ma langue et un râle de bien-être sortir de la gorge de ma belle.

Sa poitrine était la septième merveille du monde à mes yeux et alors que je suçais et tétais ses mamelons, ses petits cris de plaisir me rendaient encore plus dur et étroit si c'était possible.  
Sans des années d'expérience, je crois que je me serais déjà lâché comme un adolescent aux prémices de sa vie charnelle.

Quand mes lèvres s'occupaient de l'un, mes mains malaxaient l'autre avec dextérité pour lui donner le plus de plaisir possible.

Mais je n'étais qu'un homme et j'avais tellement besoin d'elle. Me raccrochant à toute ma raison, je traçais un chemin fait de baisers jusqu'à son nombril.

Peu de gens le savaient mais c'était une zone très érogène, et Bella le confirma en criant quand je commençais à le titiller de ma langue.

-C'est bon ! Gémit-elle en se cambrant.

-Ca va être encore meilleure dans une minute.

Je quittais bien vite son ventre plat et doux pour l'élastique de son string. Une décharge électrique secoua alors tout mon corps quand je passais mon doigt sous celui-ci et que je le descendis sur ses hanches avant de m'en débarrasser.

Ca y était. Elle était nue sous mon regard enflammé et moi il ne me restait plus que mon caleçon complètement déformé par ma virilité.

Bella était une femme magnifique et son mont de vénus était mon paradis sur terre, ce qui me surprit par contre fut sa complète épilation.

Ca ne me dérangeait pas au contraire, j'aimais ça.

En dessous de moi, je sentais Bella qui s'agitait parce que j'avais arrêté mes caresses.

-Edward !

Elle était fiévreuse de plaisir et je voulais lui en donner plus, déposant des baisers mouillés à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, me rapprochant de ses lèvres intimes.

Je posais mes mains sur ses cuisses pour bien la maintenir contre le matelas quand ma langue commença à découvrir ses chairs.

Elle se tendit et gigota mais je la maintins bien et il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que de petits cris de jouissance ne remplissent la pièce.

Son jus coulait à flot alors que je trouvais son clitoris que je mordillais délicieusement.

-EDWARD ! Ah !

Je continuais mon petit manège, jouant avec son bouton de plaisir tout en insérant ma langue à l'intérieure d'elle.

Ses cris se firent de plus en plus sonores, sa respiration était laborieuse, elle était proche d'avoir son premier orgasme et j'étais fier d'être celui qui allait le lui offrir.

Et puis sans prévenir j'insérais un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle commençant de long va et viens.

-J'en peux plus Edward !

Je savais qu'elle était au bord de l'orgasme mais malgré ses gémissements de protestation, je ralentis le rythme.

Elle bougea le bassin pour me forcer à reprendre mais je l'immobilisais.

-Doucement ma belle, laisse-moi mener le jeu.

Elle me foudroya du regard et je trouvais ça encore plus adorable. Recommençant doucement à entrer et sortir d'elle, je rajoutais un second doigt.

Elle était vraiment incroyablement serrée et c'était fantastique. Je pompais avec rapidité avant d'en rajouter un troisième.

Ce fut un peu douloureux car elle se tendait mais je n'avais pas le choix, mère nature m'avait gâté et je savais que ça allait être douloureux pour elle.

J'allais doucement et dieu merci elle se détendit à nouveau peu à peu. Le plaisir commença à venir, ma langue et mes doigts lui donnaient le maximum de plaisir et je sentais soudainement la compression de son vagin.

Les cris de la délivrance retentirent et l'incroyable nectar coula de ses plis intimes.  
Je me retirais doucement et en profitais pour me débarrasser de mon caleçon, le temps que ma belle ne reprenne pieds dans la réalité.

Ma bite était si tendue qu'elle était hyper douloureuse, je m'installais doucement à côté de Bella, nos visages à quelques centimètres d'où je pouvais voir son regard encore embué de plaisir.

Avec délicatesse, j'enroulais une mèche de cheveux autour de ma main et respirais son parfum de fraise.

Mon fruit préféré à partir de cet instant.

Nous ne nous lâchions pas du regard et je voyais sa gêne quand elle s'aperçut que je n'avais plus mon caleçon.

-Tu as peur? Demandais-je en caressant sa joue.

-C'est tellement gros. Elle chuchota et rougit dans l'embarras.

-Tu veux toucher ?

Elle se redressa et sembla hésiter un instant mais se glissa entre mes jambes. Avec appréhension, elle empoigna mon sexe et je ne pus retenir un grognement de plaisir.  
C'était si bon d'être avec la femme que l'on aimait.

**Pov Bella.**

Mon corps tout entier ressentit encore les effets de cet orgasme indéfinissable, la sensation de feu dans mes reins, ses caresses, ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi faisaient de moi un volcan et au moment de l'explosion tout mon corps a ressenti les effets de ce tremblement de terre.

Et maintenant c'était à moi de lui faire du bien en retour, je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, alors je suivis mon instinct.

C'était vraiment énorme, et je me demandais comment ça pouvait rentrer, mais je préférais chasser l'idée alors que j'empoignais son pénis d'une main ferme.

Un grognement animal sortit de sa gorge, je pensais que c'était bon signe.

Je commençais à le branler doucement passant mon pouce sur son gland, un peu surprise de la goutte de liquide qui sortit et que j'étalais maladroitement.

Ca devait être agréable car Edward bougea ses hanches au même rythme en gémissant.  
Avoir ce pouvoir de contrôle sur lui ralluma le feu entre mes reins.

-Tu aimes ?

Je posais la question en me doutant de la réponse, mais pas de la réaction, il se releva brusquement et me fit basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi, me dominant complètement.

Ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes et je sentais qu'il s'installait entre mes cuisses. Et là, j'eus peur.

Il caressa mon visage et frotta son sexe à mon entrée.

-Je vais y aller doucement, ma belle, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance, écarte bien les jambes, ça sera plus facile.

Je fermais les yeux au moment où il coulissa avec douceur et lenteur à l'intérieur de moi.  
-Bella, regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

J'ouvrais un œil doucement puis l'autre.

-Tout va bien, détends-toi. Tu es parfaite.

Il poussa encore un peu et une vive douleur me transperça. C'était si douloureux que j' en avais les larmes aux yeux.

Je me sentais écartelée de l'intérieur et ça brûlait.

Il s'arrêta un moment me laissant m'habituer puis commença ses mouvements de va et viens.  
Ca me soulagea un peu.

Au bout de quelques minutes ça devenait même bien. Il me remplit complètement et chaque poussée était plus délicieuse que la précédente.

-Ca va ?

-Oh… c'est bon. Surtout ne t'arrêtes pas.

Il riait mais poussa encore plus fermement en moi m'arrachant des cris de plaisir, et encore plus quand ses doigts vinrent titiller mon bouton de plaisir. La boule de feu à l'intérieur de mon ventre explosa m'envoyant une décharge de pur plaisir dans tout le corps.

J'étais repue de plaisir et vidée mais si heureuse …

**Pov Edward**

Je venais de donner son premier orgasme vaginal à Bella, j'avais encore du mal à y croire.

Déverser ma semence à l'intérieur de son ventre était tellement magique et le plaisir que j'ai eu à la posséder était indescriptible, son visage, ses cris pendant l'orgasme, tout ça me rendait encore plus amoureux.

Je profitais d'être encore à l'intérieur d'elle, haletant, embrassant son front avec adoration.  
Puis je sortais doucement d'elle ressentant immédiatement un vide immense et me couchais à ses côtés l'attirant contre moi.

Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration était lente, elle s'était déjà endormie.

Je profitais de la vue, elle avait beaucoup saigné pour cette première fois. Embrassant sa tempe, je rabattis les couvertures sur nos corps.

J'étais totalement épuisé et vidé. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis très rapidement.  
Au matin, c'est l'odeur du petit déjeuner qui me réveilla. Ma mère était dans la chambre, elle posa un plateau et me sourit doucement avant de sortir.

Ma belle dormait encore, je pris le plateau et le posais sur le lit.

-Bella ?

-Hummm, Charlie !

La morsure de la culpabilité me fit perdre mon sourire, elle ouvrait doucement les yeux.  
Je voyais bien sa surprise et puis, à son rougissement, qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de nos activités nocturnes de la veille au soir.

-Tu devrais manger quelque chose.

Je ramenais le plateau sur ses genoux et elle ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.  
-Je ne pourrais jamais manger tout ça !

C'est vrai que ma mère était adepte des déjeuners royaux.

-Mange ce que tu as envie.

-Merci.

Elle se jeta avec délice sur les fruits frais et la voir suçoter ainsi était hautement érotique.  
Je sentais que mon petit copain était à nouveau en forme. Elle engloutit son petit déjeuner à vitesse grand V.

C'était épuisant l'activité physique quand même. Je grignotais aussi un peu de mon côté mais je préférais l'observer.

Son visage d'ange, ses grands yeux chocolat, son petit air mutin … Mhhh…

Elle releva la tête l'air interrogative puis rougit adorablement.

J'avais envie de la manger, encore et encore.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une salle de bain ? J'aimerais bien prendre une douche.

L'idée me séduisait mais je voyais bien que ce n'était pas une invitation. Je hochais la tête, elle s'enroula dans les draps et moi et mon caleçon, nous sortîmes du lit.

On avait fait l'amour cette nuit et pourtant elle éprouvait encore le besoin de cacher ses formes parfaites.

Je lui montrais la porte qui donnait sur la salle d'eau.

Elle s'enferma alors à l'intérieur et tira le verrou, deux minutes plus tard j'entendis l'eau couler et, l'imaginer nue en train de se laver réveilla complètement mes ardeurs.

Incapable de résister, je retournais dans la chambre avec l'idée de me soulager, je virais mon caleçon et commençais à me masturber en imaginant que c'était sa main et sa bouche.  
Ca faisait effet et j'étais au bord de l'éjaculation quand elle rentra dans la chambre. Elle fut surprise et prit une teinte cramoisie.

-Oh … je … il n'y a pas de vêtement.

Non, il n'y en avait pas, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la laisser sortir de la chambre pour le moment.

Mais je ne me risquais pas à le lui dire. Son regard était posé sur mon sexe dressé et j'allais tenter un truc dont je rêvais.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?

-Je .. Te …

-Me sucer, oui. Me prendre dans ta bouche.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

-Je sais mais je suis sûr que tu seras parfaite.

Elle hésitait, je lui tendis la main, elle s'approcha doucement de moi tenant sa serviette enroulée autour de son corps.

Je jetais un coussin sur le sol et elle s'agenouilla devant mon phallus en érection.  
Elle posa sa main dessus et commença à me branler comme hier, et putain qu'est-ce qu'elle était douée.

Je haletais tant la caresse était bonne. Je sentais vraiment qu'elle était gênée, elle ouvrit doucement la bouche et j'y glissais ma queue jusqu'au fond de sa gorge attrapant ses cheveux pour lui donner le bon rythme. J'essayais de contrôler mes vas et viens mais c'était tellement bon.  
J'allais jouir dans sa bouche et cette idée me fit exploser en de longues giclées. Surprise, elle tenta de se dégager mais je raffermis ma poigne dans ses cheveux.

Je l'aidais ensuite à se relever et l'embrassais, l'obligeant à avaler mon sperme, me goûtant moi-même dans sa bouche.

-Tu es formidable.

Elle ne répondit pas. Nous prenions ensuite une longue douche à deux et je lui pris des vêtements m'appartenant.

J'étais pressé de la présenter à ma famille pour le déjeuner. Quand l'heure sonna, elle me suivit sans un mot jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Ma famille entière était là, j'étais fier et heureux.

-Bella, mon père et ma mère.

-Enchantée Bella, Carlisle est pére noël et moi la mère noël comme tu t'en doutes, nous sommes ravis que tu sois parmi nous. D'ailleurs, on a prévu beaucoup de cadeaux pour ton arrivée.

-Alice ?

Ma belle-sœur lui tendit un paquet avec un nœud doré.

Bella la regarda timidement et l'ouvrit doucement. C'était une magnifique robe rouge et blanche qui ressemblait bien à une robe de mariée. Comptez sur la famille pour faire peur à la femme que vous aimez. Je la serrais contre moi inquiet quand ma belle-sœur commença son babillage.

-Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est à ta taille, tu seras magnifique, je suis trop impatience qu'Edward se marie et puis tu as l'air tellement gentille comme fille. Est-ce que je pourrais te maquiller, te coiffer … Vous en pensez quoi vous autres ?

-Alice !

-Désolée. Mais vous en pensez quoi, je l'ai faite exprès pour elle.

-C'est un très beau joujou, ma fille.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais se tut enfin, dieu merci. Jasper me fit un clin d'œil, et je me demandais comment il faisait pour la supporter. Mais, c'était le moment,

-Bella, voici mon cadeau de Noël pour toi !

Je sortis de ma poche un écrin, elle l'ouvrit et éclata en sanglots.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi.

-Tu es chez toi maintenant Bella.

L'embrassant, je scellais à jamais la promesse qu'elle était mienne.


End file.
